FOREVER HELLSING
by alucardsbrother
Summary: The show Forever knight and the anime Hellsing. crossover to become one big story,(ha! my 2 favorite shows finally crossover to become one this is going to be good)hope you like it,if I get enough reviews i'll make more chapters


hellsing meets forever knight forever hellsing  
  
chapter1:the vacation  
  
it started like any other day in the hellsing house.Troops running in and out of the the big mansion and Alucard running away from Integra "ALUCARD! you stupid! annoying vampire! how could you mix them up!!"  
yelled Integra as she chased Alucard down the halls of the mansion.  
"Master! honestly I didn't know! it.... it was all police girls fault"  
plead Alucard "HEY! DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS MASTER!!"screamed Seras as she watched her master flee from his and her and EVERYONES worst nightmare,an angry Integra. "Thats it Alucard I think im going to take the queens advice this year and put this organizantion on vacation!"  
said Integra as she stop to pick up and object."now,now master there's no need for that.hey what are you doing? no don't!"yelped Alucard as he watched his master approach him with her arms raised. "nnnnooooooo! any thing but that!"screamed Alucard "sorry Alucard but I have spoken!"said Ingetra with a grin as she signed a piece of paper and handed it to Alucard. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! not vacation with pay! anything but that!" Alucard complained. "Alucard you and your pet are now on vacation! you will go to the country I suggest"said Integra "and what country is that?"asks seras. "why the furthest country I can think of canada course and youll be staying in a place called Toronto,Ontario"said Integra with the biggest unsettling smile youv'e ever seen. seras started thinking (huh? she must be REALLY happy to get rid of master. hell I would be too) "POLICE GIRL!  
HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT WAY!"shouted Alucard in a very disapointed tone.  
"how did you kn-? wait! were you reading my mined again master! you know how that makes me feel!"said Seras making a fuss about her masters mined reading ability."sorry police girl but whats the point of having these abilitys if you dont use them"said Alucard proudly. "enough" said Integra interupting their agrument. "both of you pack up and ship out I don't want to see you for 2 months,you got that!"said Integra.Later that night Alucard and his fledging Seras packed up and moved out. "when's the plane move out master?"asked seras. "how the hell should I know!"shouted Alucard. "now master remember were on vacation V-A-C-A-T-I-O-N"spelt out seras "I know how to spell police girl I just don't want to go on this trip,when im not working theres no killing,and when I am heh!heh!heh! well theres always killing"chuckled Alucard."ok lets just get on the plane master"said seras slowly while being freaked out by her masters chuckle.They then bored their the hellsing estates plane and took off.  
  
chapter2: enter the knight

Nick knight of the toronto police department was having a ruff day.Tracy his partner was dead and Natilie's funeral was in 2 days plus lacroix wouldn't leave him alone even though he was suppose to leave 5 days ago. "sigh.  
there's nothing to do and yet I have all these cases,maybe lacroix was on to something.no! no! I shouldn't think that way! Lacroix right?! no way! im just going to have to live with it just like mortals" said Nick "knight you have something on your mined!"said captian Reese "huh?  
oh captain! just thinking...why you need something captain?"asked Nick "well id like to introduce you to your new partner,this is Moon,Alexander Eli moon. I hope you to get along"said the captain an walked away. "hello"  
said Alex "hi im detective knight,you may call me Nick if you like? detective Moon."said Nick gestering his hand for a handshake."ok then you may call me Alex,I don't like people using my full name let alone my last name"said Alex politely and took Nicks hand into his hand and shook his hand."well it looks like we have along night ahead of us"nick said trying to make small talk. "yeah,lets get started shall we!"Alex said with a smile and began to walk down the hall.as Nck followed he wondered (how old is he? he looks only 17 or 18 at the most...maybe im just paronoid after what happened,yeh thats got to be it.) "hey we talen your car or my car partner?"said Alex walking towards the parking lot. "well.  
lets take mine"gestured Nick "okay,what one is it?"said Alex "the caddie on the left,the aqua blue one"sai Nick pointing to his car. "hey Alex,how old are you exactly?"asked Nick who was now feeling stupid for asking such a stupid question."well im 20.but iv'e been told I look at least 17 or 18,my sister usally says it to get my blood boiling.Ha!ha!ha!"laught Alex as he got into the caddie."yeah you do look young for your age"laught Nick with him as he got into the car as well. "hey you don't mined if we stopped somewhere before we carry on with the patrol around the city,do ya?"asked Nick "no I don't mined at all"relpied Alex.  
  
(not bad huh? I always wondered what it be like if these 2 great shows crossed well doesn't seem to bad. please review this story)


End file.
